


Vacation All I Ever Wanted

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation All I Ever Wanted

**Title:** **Vacation All I Ever Wanted**  
 **Author:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex, Clex    
 **Rating:** NC17 for semi nudity and adult situations. No real naughty bits showing. *grin*  
 **Warnings:** None semi naked men. *grin* Hot bodies on the beach. The typical stuff we see every day.  
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Vacation  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:**   ,   Thank you ladies for holding my hand. 

 **Short summary:**   Clark totally adores being on vacation. He loves the days filled with sun and surf and activities. Lex tolerates the days in the sun only because Lex well he loves Clark, and the nights. (So does Clark but that's our secret!) 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=ClexMainVacationBanner.jpg)


End file.
